An Attempt that Cannot Succeed
by dainipponjin
Summary: LietPol: Toris has been with Ivan for several years and has gotten use to the set of rules that he had laid out. But what happens when a certain Polish male comes into role and tries to persuade him to leave Russia?


_The winter wind stung his skin as he struggled to get away from the Russian that was persistent to bring him as a prize of the war, he tried to free himself with all his might but he just couldn't. All of his energy was taken away from him from fighting. Scared, his blue eyes flashed towards the body that was on the ground that caused his senses to spike up. It was Feliks, he was still alive but struggling just to look up. "Feliks! Help! Please!" his own voice was airy and raspy as he grip on his arm became tighter making sure that there was absolutely no way for the Lithuanian to leave. The blonde Polish male struggled to look up coming into eye contact with Toris his face showing nothing but pain and guilt, Toris yelled out to him more but all that Feliks could do was look down ashamed._

_It was his entire fault that Lithuania was being captured by Russia. If only he was a tad bit stronger than himself right now, then he could have done something to change this whole dilemma. His green eyes simply looked back up to see the fear and panic that was written on Toris' face. It was his entire fault. If he was stronger then he would gladly take the others place right now, he didn't want to see his close friend to be taken away. He simply laid there not being able to do anything watching the duo walk away until the snow made it impossible to see them. His hands clenched into fists. He felt horrible; he couldn't do anything to help his friend. That word felt bitter in his mind, friend, he didn't see the Lithuanian as such. No, he saw that brunette as something more. He cared too deeply for the other to be a friend. So what was Toris to him? A love interest? He shook his head causing some tears to fall from his eyes. Gladly the other wasn't around, or else he would never live down his life knowing that he was the reason._

That day was so many years ago, but nothing has changed. Toris sighed deeply as he looked out the window of Ivan's house. He was still a war prize and a house slave for the Russian and he couldn't do anything to rise against the other. His blue eyes became half lidded as he continued to remember what happened that day; he was glad that the other didn't have to suffer in this hellhole. The things that the intimidating Russian did if you didn't follow the rules were unmentionable. The only person that seemed to care about the Baltic State's health was is older sister, but she was hardly around. His eyes fell down onto the flowerpot that sat upon him staring at him with their blue hue. A small smile falling on his lips, those were the exact flowers that Feliks insisted to have in his house every day. His smile fell, how long has he last heard from the Pol? Three, or four months? Toris continued to walk down the empty corridor that seemed to echo with unheard whispers. Hopefully the Polish blonde was doing okay, getting enough sleep, eating enough, and not getting into any fights. He winced as his stomach began to feel uneasy. That's right, whenever he worried too much his stomach would react.

Taking in a deep breath he knocked on the heavy wooden door, documents in his hands. A muffled 'come in' was heard as he slowly turned the handle and pushed open the heavy mahogany door. He made sure to keep his eyes down as he walked into the large office, every step he was taking felt as if the two sisters who stared at him whilst their brother, Ivan, was sitting at the desk were judging him. "Ah, Toris did you get those documents I asked for?" a short nod, god did he ever want to get out of that room. "Good, can you please hand them to me?" He took several more steps reaching the desk and timidly handing the Russian the files. A curt laugh was heard as he noticed a larger hand grab the files "Toris?" he said nothing, afraid that he might slip and get hurt "Why won't you look at your superior in the eye?" the voice was enough for him to feel intimidated he didn't need to see the face that scared him in his nights. "Toris, look at me when I'm speaking to you." Nervously he looked up, his blue eyes coming into contact with more menacing purple ones that seemed to smile in a way. "I have a new task for you to do. Go with Natalia to the market and get some food, we're running low."

He paused; go to the market with Natalia? His heart skipped a beat, as he simply nodded. Ivan, smiling, signaled the other to leave, letting go of the document he turned around and looked at the Belorussian who simply glared at him. Smiling nervously he began to walk with her. He couldn't believe it! Ever since he had came to the household he gradually developed a crush for the female so going to the market with her was the best thing to ever happen to him.

As they walked through the market place he tried to make small talk with the other as she just brushed him off not saying anything in return. He didn't care if she hardly talked to him or, on the rare occasions, threatened him. As long as he was with her he didn't care. Feeling like a new man he followed her throughout the market picking up and paying for everything that they needed. But Natalia seemed to walk off from him as he was paying for something, turning around his stomach dropped. What if something horrible happened to her? What if she got robbed? Or worse? Panicking he began to rush through the heavy crowd.

Whilst he was searching for the longhaired blonde he bumped into someone causing both of them to fall and the contents of what he was carrying to fall to the ground. Wincing he began to panic even more "O-Oh, I'm going to be killed…" his voice low as he turned to the person he pushed over, "I-I'm so sorry! It's entirely my fault!" He bagman to pick up his own things returning them into their bags, thankfully they were in their own separate bags so he didn't have to worry about it that much. "Oh, it's like totally not your fault." Toris paused, that voice. It seemed to be so familiar yet he couldn't put a face to it. Looking to his left his whole body froze, it couldn't be. Not here in Moscow, no that would be like suicide right on the spot for him. He rubbed his eyes making sure that he wasn't seeing things. When he reopened his eyes he could see the Polish man look at him with a smile on his lips.

He was okay, he was going to be fine. No harm done. The blonde man smiled happily "Like Toris! You are the exact person I was looking for!" Standing up Feliks helped Toris with the fallen food placing them back into the bag. The Lithuanian completely confused, how did he get into Russia? Were they planning an attack? They couldn't, they know how strong the Russians were, especially Ivan. He stared at the other confused "Feliks…?" the blonde paused looking at the other nodding "What are you doing here?" With swift movement he simply grabbed the other's hand and rushed through the crowd not minding the odd looks that they were given and the whispers that were fading in the wind. Finally ending up in an ally way Feliks turned on his heel smiling, how could he be so happy in a place like this?

He placed the bags down before rubbing his neck, sometimes the polish man confused him so much, "Feliks…" the other hugged him not warning the other. Surprised he slowly wrapped his arms around the other as soft sobs were coming from the other. He didn't know what to do so he simply rubbed the others back, he was so happy a moment ago and now he is crying? Sighing he looked at the sky "Feliks…What's wrong?" The Pol moved away from the other breaking the hug, his green eyes looking at him with emotions that he couldn't figure out, relief? Sadness? Anger? Feliks dropped his head "It's my fault…" Confused he looked at the other

"What?"

"It's my fault that you are here…If only I was stronger…If only I won that war we could have…" The Lithuanian hugged the other trying to stop him from hurting himself with the words that fell from his lips.

A heavy sigh escaping his own mouth he pulled away looking into those green eyes that he had seen smiling a long time ago, so much full of life, now…They just seemed to be dead "Feliks…It's nothing that either I can do or you, what happened. Ivan is too strong for us and we can't do anything about that." The Pol simply glared at the ground thinking. "If we can't change the past…then we can change the present…" Raising an eyebrow he looked at the other confused

"What do you mean?" Feliks looked at the blue eyes, his own green orbs showing nothing but mischief

"You and me we can run away together! I'll hide you in my country! Russia will suspect nothing!"

"W-What? Have you gone insane? We can't do that! There's no chance of that happening! His house is sealed tight." Feliks looked at the other. "Then sneak out, I'll help you! I'll wait for you out side the house with a getaway and we can run to Poland!"

Toris sighed heavily, although he would love to leave the country that he was being captive in he shook his head, maybe it could work? His blue eyes studied Feliks' face seeing nothing but ambition in it, "You…you're sure this is going to work?" The blonde nodded heavily, sighing he simply nodded "Fine…Meet you at the house around midnight, and not a moment later." The Polish male smiled happily as he gave the other a quick hug before running past him.

Toris rubbed his head, how did he get dragged into such mischief when it came to Feliks? Picking up the bags that he laid on the ground he turned around to come face to face with Natalia, his heart rate rising as she glared at him. Grabbing his arm with much force he was pulled away from the market by the Belorussian. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be going as they had planned.

With the slam of the door he flinched, of course he should have thought of Natalia being around in the market, how stupid was he? He kept his eyes on the ground afraid of what was going to happen. The heavy boots that belonged to a certain Russian echoed in the room, "So…You planned to run away this evening with that weakling? May I remind you Toris of what happened last time you tried to do that?" the voice was harsh and cold as the familiar boots ended entrant of him. A gruff hand grabbed him by the chin "You do remember don't you?" the purple eyes glared into his blue ones, a short nod. A frown came upon his lips "Then maybe since you didn't learn your lesson, I should send some of my people to his country as a warning, not to ruin the minds of my people?" He kept quiet knowing that if he spoke it would just cause more trouble. Roughly Ivan released the Lithuanian's head and walked towards the window, "Or should I warn them that I already did so last night?"

Toris' eyes widened, if Feliks wasn't in Poland than it was surely going to fall. Looking at the Russian's large figure he began to panic his stomach turning in an unpleasant way. Ivan turned around coming into eye contact with the other, a sickening smile spread along his lips "I guess he will have to find out the hard way…"

Feliks rubbed his hands together as he waited for the other, what could be taking Toris so long? He paused, remembering a menacing face as he rushed past the Lithuanian so many hours ago. No, she wouldn't tell her older brother would she? He failed to remember which sister was the more understanding one. Scared he looked at the large house and felt his stomach drop. It wasn't her was she? It was the other one, Ivan's little pet. Stepping away he turned around getting onto the horse, why was he so stupid? Obviously they were in broad daylight, any one could have listened to their conversation. Kicking slightly on the horse's side he began to panic, what could the Russian do to them if he found out?

A sudden pain pierced his side, wincing he looked down not seeing any blood so it couldn't be from a physical attack, so what happened? His green eyes widened. Poland. They were attacking his land. He didn't know what to do as he rode off into the night pain seizing his body throughout the ride.

Toris woke up, pain all around his back, guilt filling his body. It was his fault that Feliks is probably in his homeland having problems, physically and mentally. He stared at the ceiling, blank and white. Exactly how he felt. He couldn't do anything to help the other, unless he wanted to sacrifice his own body for the other. But how would Feliks feel about that. Rolling to the side he noticed some Cornflowers at the side looking at him, he paused studying it they seemed to be fading. A small tear fell from his eyes, Feliks was wrong. It wasn't his fault. It was his. If only he had the guts to stand up to Ivan, if only he could be stronger, then they wouldn't be in this situation.


End file.
